


Have Even More Fun

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is watching an infomercial on a certain item. When he reads the reviews, he gets quite interested and purchases said item to test it out with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Even More Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fogsblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/gifts).



> Another old fic.
> 
> Dedicated to my dear [Fogsblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue). Tumblr post that inspired this can be found [here](http://jaxin88.tumblr.com/post/49919225255/gpgay-do-you-know-how-upset-i-am-right-now). [Jaxin88](http://jaxin88.tumblr.com)'s tags inspired me to write this. Thanks so much to the brilliant [Callistawolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf) for being my beta-reader!
> 
> ALSO, what the Doctor says at the end is from the comment on the post that inspired this.

The Doctor was eating cereal and thinking about his current project at Torchwood. He was having breakfast alone as Rose had left earlier. His hours were more sporadic than hers, but he was technically his own boss and could come in anytime he wanted. Some of the scientists and researchers had been resentful at first. It hadn't taken the Doctor long to win them over, however. With the advances on their equipment he'd made and how much he enjoyed teaching them, it was hard to hate this man who came out of nowhere.

"…and have even more fun!"

Brown eyes turned to the telly he'd turned on before sitting down to eat. He blinked as he saw the advertisement. Snatching his tablet from behind the bag of rice, his fingers quickly glided over the screen as he searched for the item that had caught his interest. He scanned the reviews and grinned at one that caught his attention

\---

Rose frowned at the box that was in the living room. The Doctor was always ordering random bits and bobs for him to tinker with. Mostly, he ordered things for their baby TARDIS. Thinking he was in the back shed with her, she stepped out into the backyard of their newly purchased home (paid up front, no mortgage for them, thank you very much). She readied herself to hear his explanation when she froze at the sight before her.

The Doctor, a nine hundred plus year old alien – half-alien now, was bouncing higher and higher on a… _trampoline_.

Rose knew she was gawking, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't everyday that one encountered their partner jumping up and down from a trampoline. He had his back to her; on his next jump up, the Doctor whirled around in the air, looking like he intended to do a three-sixty, but ended it half-way through.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, the excitement in his voice causing Rose to stop staring and grin at him instead. The Doctor slowed down his momentum, but didn't fully stop; jumping slightly, he extended a hand towards her.

Taking his hand, she climbed on and began jumping along with him. At first, they held onto each other's hand, jumping together before making a small competition of who could jump higher. Rose complained that the Doctor held the advantage in that he was much taller than she was. They jumped for what must have been an hour, but was definitely much longer as the stars appeared fully, twinkling in the sky.

Rose snuggled closer to the Doctor when they finally settled down and simply laid side by side on their new contraption. "So, why a trampoline?" Rose asked after a few minutes.

His eyes brightened. " _This_ is not just a trampoline, Rose Tyler."

A noise of complaint escaped her mouth when the Doctor sat up, taking his body heat with him as he leaned over the edge of it, pulling something up. In a couple of minutes, the nylon material that'd been drawn in on the rim expanded and created a cover for them, blocking out the night sky.

"It's a trampoline _tent_ , Rose!" he exclaimed in excitement.

Rose would later claim innocence when the Doctor accused her of harassing him. Was it really her fault that the pinstripe clad man was just irresistible with that wide grin and hair tousled from jumping around for hours? Her hands had a mind of their own as they dived into said brown strands, bringing his mouth to hers, her tongue diving in as he parted his lips.

The Doctor, not one to be idle, rolled them off their sides so he was over Rose, his hips driving down on hers, and his need for their clothes to disappear became almost too much. In his hurry to remove their clothes, Rose's blouse ended up bunched up by her right elbow and the Doctor almost caught himself when lowering his zipper. 'Maybe I _should_ invest in some pants…' His train of thought quickly came to a halt as he felt a small hand wrap around him.

The blonde smirked triumphantly as she heard a hiss that quickly turned into a moan. Rose pumped him slowly, her fingers playing him like an instrument, thumb swiping around the head as the rest moved down and caressed his balls, then coming back up again. Before she knew it, her legs were moved to the side as the Doctor dived under her skirt, removing her knickers and lining himself between her legs in record time.

His fingers skimmed over her, before carefully inserting two, making sure she was ready. The wetness he felt there, as well as Rose's accompanying moan, let him know she was more than ready. The Doctor adjusted himself into position once again and looked up, staring into her eyes as he thrust in one go. He let out a startled sound as her hips bounced at an odd angle. He tried holding her hips down as he thrust, but the bouncing continued and it felt more than a little strange for the two of them.

"Maybe if I…?" Rose tilted her hips.

He nodded enthusiastically and, slowly, they switched positions, Rose removing the blouse completely, so she was now on top.

Rose slid up, before driving her hips down, but this time it was his hips that bounced up to meet hers and the momentum didn't make it as pleasant as they'd hoped. She looked down at him and grimaced. "This isn't going to work."

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement. He tried not to voice his disappointment as she removed herself completely, but he was not to be held accountable for his sound of unadulterated lust as Rose's mouth came down around him. His breathing came out in harsh pants and he couldn't concentrate on anything else as her delicious mouth worked him into a frenzy. However, through his haze of pleasure, he realised that Rose was almost parallel to his side. As his mind formulated the thought, his body acted, grabbing her thighs and dragging each on him fully until his head was situated between them, her body over his. He felt the small, choking sound of surprise she made and had to resist the urge to thrust fully into her mouth at the shot of gratification it created. Instead, he concentrated all his energy in bringing her as much pleasure as she was giving him.

Rose moaned and hummed around the Doctor when she felt his tongue work circles around her clit before diving in. The things she had imagined that wonderfully talented appendage of his could do while they'd been travelling… Well, now she didn't have to fantasise. Rose considered herself the luckiest woman in the universe as the Doctor seemed to enjoy giving her oral pleasure almost as much as she loved receiving it. The slow build-up she'd felt in her belly suddenly escalated as she felt his lips wrap around her clit and two fingers thrust into her. Rose reacted by sucking the Doctor a little bit harder and faster, wanting to bring him over the edge with her.

It almost became a race. Who would bring whom over the edge first? They'd always been a bit competitive, even while having fun.

In the end, neither could say who won as their cries were _almost_ simultaneous, but they weren't exactly focused on which one voiced their climax first as pure pleasure coursed through their beings.

Catching their breaths, the Doctor turned so they were cuddling side to side, his chest to her back, as he brought his oxford shirt to drape over them.

"Is this why you bought this _trampoline_? To take advantage of me whilst I was tired?" she teased and the Doctor could imagine the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her lips.

He sucked at a spot behind her ear, knowing in drove her mad. Sure enough, he felt her squirming and grinned. "No, I bought it because it's a _trampoline tent_. So once you're done bouncing and having fun, you can sleep on the fucking trampoline, _and have even more fun_ ," he quoted the review he'd seen earlier and felt as if his single, human heart was about to jump right out of his chest at her joyous laughter.

This, this was what forever with Rose Tyler was.

And it was fucking fantastic.


End file.
